


Revenge, Maybe?

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wild pounding of his heart and the fleeting of butterflies in his stomach. </p>
<p>Hanamiya thinks these are Kiyoshi's clever revenge. </p>
<p>Or maybe it's not really vengeance after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Beware of OOCness. You've been warned.

For the first time, Makoto Hanamiya was clueless.

For everything, he always have a strategic approach. It was on very rare circumstances such as this that he have no idea how to react or manipulate the matter at hand.

"I like you. Please go out with me!"

That was why the moment Kiyoshi uttered those words, Hanamiya was confused whether his mind just did a system shut down or his brain was about to explode at the million questions that did a running marathon inside his head.

* * *

He shouldn't have watched the Seirin's match with Rakuzan. He already scoffed at the thought of Seirin having a chance to stand against the formidable team. Although, the curious side of him won. Seirin has a potential, he must say. Not that he would admit it aloud, of course. Eventually, his teammates managed to convince him to come along.

He was smirking for a good half of the game. Kiyoshi's team looked like a bunch of kittens trying to remove themselves from entangled yarn strings. They struggled that much against Akashi's team. But with whatever the Phantom player's tricks he revealed from his sleeves, their ace's stubbornness to give up, and their crap about teamwork and shit like that, they won even by a margin of score.

Hanamiya began standing up, stretching as he did so when the winning team was announced. He left earlier than the others without a sound.

He hated to see Kiyoshi's sickening smile with his team's victory.

Unfortunately, that was also the moment Kiyoshi decided to look his way up among the audience and spotted Hanamiya immediately. For a minute, Hanamiya was unsure whether Kiyoshi was directly looking at him or merely scanning the crowd for familiar faces since there were other basketball teams quite nearby their seat. He thought it might be the latter when Kiyoshi smiled earnestly and raised his hand to wave like a kid. Hanamiya snapped his head on the direction of the exit and walked away.

As if Kiyoshi would wave hello to someone like him.

Or so he thought.

Hanamiya was already a few meters away from the venue when a voice called him from behind.

"Wait! Hanamiya-kun!"

Hanamiya hoped he wasn't gaping like an idiot when he found out it was Kiyoshi running to him and almost limping with his injured knee, but still happily calling out to him.

_The moron._

Hanamiya could have escaped, actually, or pretend he did not know this man. But for some reason, his patience decided for him to wait for the jolly giant to come over.

"What?" He asked with blatant irritation as Kiyoshi stopped a few inches before him and panted.

"You watched our game?" Kiyoshi asked back with a grin, which made Hanamiya seven times more irritated.

"I did, dolt," Hanamiya spat. With a deepening frown, he added, "Are you going to rub your victory on my face?"

"Wha- No..."

"Then. What. Is. It?" Hanamiya pronounced per syllable with a laced venom, mind you.

The taller man started to feel nervous, scratching the back of his head unsurely, his grin long gone but replaced with a nervous smile. "Uhm, it's quite embarrassing to say..." Kiyoshi refused to look at Hanamiya as he said so. His eyes were unfocused and- was that a blush Hanamiya was seeing? "I want to tell you something, but there's too many people here, don't you think? Ha ha ha..." Kiyoshi said it fast that the other barely comprehended it.

"What?" Hanamiya has been saying the word frequently lately.

Kiyoshi did not reply, but instead took Hanamiya along in a secluded area, much to the latter's surprise. It was when they were both near the vending machines when Kiyoshi released his iron grip and Hanamiya wanted very much to kick him.

"What the fuck is going on, you bastard?!" Hanamiya seethed. He would definitely give the giant a piece of his mind later.

"I like you. Please go out with me!"

Perhaps it has been three minutes with Kiyoshi bowed down in front of Hanamiya, eyes closed when he heard the smaller man sucked a deep breath and yelled.

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

And with that, he watched sadly as Hanamiya dashed off.

* * *

Hanamiya would never ever admit to himself that he lost sleep over the incident. He was racking his brain the whole night trying very hard as to what the hell did Kiyoshi sputtered out.

" _I like you. Please go out with me!"_

It had played nonstop like a broken record on his mind, with matching Kiyoshi's heavily blushing face and nervous smile that could rival that of pathetic schoolgirls'.

Hanamiya couldn't remove those from his thoughts, apparently, that they made his heart flutter and the pit of his stomach having some weird butterflies flapping their wings annoyingly, tempting him to grab a knife instead to pull them out from his freaking innards and then grab his frigging heart (if he even has that) then stab it himself.

Just to keep it from beating wildly.

It was midnight when he thought of a plausible cause of the giant's sudden outburst of bullshit.

There was no other reason than revenge that would make Kiyoshi go through the lengths. If it is that then the taller man must be underestimating Hanamiya's mental capacity and instincts to pick up underlying intentions. Kiyoshi might be two goody shoes, but that doesn't automatically mean he never though of a fitting comeback to the other basketball player who ruined his knee for good.

Hanamiya must hand it to Kiyoshi though. Beyond his sickeningly kind face, the man could actually devise such plan. It was clever indeed. But unfortunately for Kiyoshi, his target is Hanamiya.

He smirked his trademark smirk.

Oh how he loves challenges.

* * *

Hanamiya half expected him to show up in front of Kirisaki Daichi once the classes that day ended. As predicted, Kiyoshi would approach him again and corner him after school. Hanamiya decided to come into play too.

He had informed his teammates earlier for his would be absence on their daily practice. Nobody asked. If he knew better, they probably liked it for it meant no practice for the whole team. The brats were irresponsible enough in Hanamiya's presence; what more otherwise? Though Seto did stare at him for a minute, knowing Hanamiya  _rarely_  calls the day without practice, he did not inquire further.

"Ah... Hanamiya-kun," Kiyoshi called out once he spotted him.

Hanamiya looked at him and was doing his best giving off an irked expression upon seeing Kiyoshi's face. "What do you want again?"

"About yesterday, I apologize about that. I did not intend to surprise you that way. I mean, I was just excited. I have no other means to contact you directly, so when I found out you were there... I guess I couldn't simply let the chance come to pass," Kiyoshi said gently. "Sorry." He found the ground more interesting to gaze at and Hanamiya swore he almost believe him.

_Almost._

Emphasis on that word.

That moment was the cue for Hanamiya to take action. He faked a sigh, as if admitting defeat. "Fine."

"Huh?"

Hanamiya hid his hands insides his pockets, as if trying to conceal his fidgeting. "I've considered about it last night..."

He heard Kiyoshi's breath hitched slightly. Hanamiya snickered internally.

"...I don't think it would hurt to agree." He intended to make it sound like he was stuttering; would make the act all convincing after all. But he went against it for he already thought he looked kind of ridiculous right now.

_I have to wash my mouth after this._

He used a quiet meek tone, mind you, in which that itself should have been suspicious if not for Kiyoshi being an airhead and immediately believing what he heard.

"R-Really?" Kiyoshi asked with glee and- oh God, did he just shriek with joy?

Hanamiya must have been underestimating the other man's acting abilities.

* * *

Hanamiya thought he would be left afterwards and... Well, he was so wrong.

_He even dared follow me on my way home! For goodness sake! What is he, a dog?!_

Hanamiya mentally clicked his tongue in frustration. Alright, this must be Kiyoshi's first step in his revenge: annoy the hell out of Hanamiya.

How petty.

"Aren't you suppose to go the other way?" the smaller man inquired.

Kiyoshi smiled at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I don't mind. I want to see you home safely."

_Safely?! Hah! Does he think I'm a frail girl?! Argh, this pansy is definitely making me angry as subtly as he can. The bastard is more cunning than I thought._  "You don't have to, you know?" He could barely masked his already raging voice.

Kiyoshi grinned and lightly pat Hanamiya's hair. "I told you, I don't mind."

_The nerve of this moron! He dare touch me so freely. He's feeling too close for his own good. If you don't remove your fucking large hand I will chop it off of you!_

Before Hanamiya could though, Kiyoshi retracted his hand to get his phone. "If you don't mind, can I get your number?"

Hanamiya could have given him purposely a wrong number. Hara's number perhaps? He could put him and his other teammates a prank, just for the humor. Besides, Kiyoshi seems like the type to send you sappy greetings in the morning, afternoon, and right before you sleep. Hanamiya would like to see his teammates' reaction to unknown number sending them text messages as such.

But that would mean unable to keep up with Kiyoshi's plan. Up until now, Hanamiya is still trying to figure out the taller man's real intentions. The best way to find out is to go with the flow for a while. Once he did, he would gladly break him in different ways possible.

_Serves him right to even think about taking revenge on me. As if he could pull it off smoothly._

"Sure."

* * *

The walk home was silent until they reached Hanamiya's apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home," Hanamiya muttered.

_Fucking hell... I really have to wash this mouth in an instant._

"It's nothing." Kiyoshi smiled again.  _Doesn't this guy's jaw ache from smiling too much?_ "By the way, do you live alone?"

"For a while, yes."

Kiyoshi frowned at that. "Are you eating well?"

_Acting like my mother now, fucktard?_ Hanamiya mentally rolled his eyes. "I'm doing fine on my own."

"In any case you might be looking for a company, you can call me, okay? I've lived on my own once, and I can tell you it's lonely."

_Well, we're not the same. I prefer to be alone, thank you very much._  "I see..."

"Anyway, I will be going home now," Kiyoshi bid goodbye. "Take care."

Once the giant turned around to leave, Hanamiya was gripping the doorknob very hard until his knuckles turned white.

"Ah, I almost forgot!"

_What now?! Are you not done yet for pissing me today?_ Hanamiya bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. Momentarily, he closed his eyes to calm himself. He is really close to punching Kiyoshi.

That was the plan until the oaf caught him by surprise again.

It was not part of Hanamiya's prediction.

Kiyoshi kissing him on his forehead.

Hanamiya felt the giant's lips quite chapped but soft and with every ounce of gentleness.

"I've been meaning to do that...

See you."

* * *

Hanamiya's fist banged against the tiled wall of his bathroom. To say he was angry was an understatement. In fact, he felt angrier than earlier; if that was even possible.

As much as he would like it, he wanted to smack his forehead too. Not that he would regret the pain. His masochistic side matches his sadistic one's well enough. But then again the idea of showing at school and basketball practice with a bandaged head would take a lot of explaining that shouldn't equal to admitting it was self inflicted due to the fact that he could still feel non-existent lips  _kissing_  exactly the spot where Kiyoshi's lips connected.

And to add to his torment, his heart even dared to betray him by sounding too painful to his ears and those fucking bastard butterflies came back.

Way worse than yesterday.

_He thought this out well, didn't he?_

In this little game with Kiyoshi, Hanamiya thought the the other is slowly advancing to victory. That ki-gesture was a like swift sharp jab at his gut, throwing him unbalanced. But Hanamiya, the man he is, is not one to give out without a fight. A fight without some dirty tricks.

As if some kind of a villain (we all know he is one already), Hanamiya chuckled darkly to himself.

He began enjoying it.

* * *

Kiyoshi smiled contently to himself. For someone with an injured knee and with no hopes of playing his favorite sport again on his remaining high school years right after the Winter Cup, he was close to proclaim he was the happiest man on Earth alive.

He thoroughly thought this all out, yes. The confession was just the one out of hand since he tried pushing his luck that day maybe too much. Winning against Rakuzan was pretty much a huge luck itself.

He did not expected to be accepted on his second attempt. Kiyoshi anticipated maybe ten more before he could make Hanamiya agree. The man is quite a tsundere in Kiyoshi's eyes after all.

_Which makes him more endearing,_  Kiyoshi thought, nodding to himself.

"You should have gotten your eyes checked, idiot," Hyuuga commented, couldn't hide his worry albeit irked, the next day when Kiyoshi happily informed him that Hanamiya somehow considered to go out with him. He is the only one who know, but still couldn't understand why of all people that Kiyoshi could be attracted to has to be Hanamiya.

Hanamiya  _fucking_  Makoto.

Just his name alone made the bespectacled second year wanted to smash something.

Or maybe he could just smash Kiyoshi's head instead since the giant airhead seems to have some kind of mental illness.

"Eh? Why should I? My eyes are still good, Hyuuga. I don't think I will be needing glasses like you do."

Hyuuga hit him. "I'm not talking about that literally!"

Kiyoshi winced, rubbing softly at the spot where he was hit. "Then what is it?"

Hyuuga sighed.

"Is it about Hanamiya again?"

"Who else, moron?"

Kiyoshi pouted. "But I thought you will understand that's why I told you about this."

"No, I don't. I don't really understand why will you go after someone who damaged your knee. What, hoping to get your other one damaged too? Enlighten me, Kiyoshi. Why. Him?"

Well, the giant couldn't exactly deny the truth in those words. He had high hopes with himself playing basketball with Seirin Team until he reach college, but due to his injury he could only watch their game from the bench from now on. He had every right to hate Hanamiya who took him away from his passion and let's not also forget him trying to hurt Kiyoshi's current teammates, but somehow...

Kiyoshi couldn't hate him.

"I will not hate you if I ever found out you secretly bear grudge against him. Heck, I might even support you if you're planning to avenge. But to think that  _you_  liking  _him_  is plain nightmare."

"But it's not impossible for him to change, right?" The taller man reasoned out, eyes pleading. "Why don't you give him a chance? Maybe he was just looking for someone to understand him too."

"Of course, I'm not saying it is impossible for him to change. But knowing him, it will be for the worse."

Kiyoshi drooped his head low.

"You're our friend. We are simply concerned.

We wouldn't like it if the next thing he breaks is your heart."

* * *

"Kiyoshi, are you free this Friday after school?" Hanamiya asked on the third day Kiyoshi walked him home.

"Um... Yes?"

"Then, can you hang out with me afterwards?"

"..."

"That is, if you like to?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You don't?"

Kiyoshi looked frozen on the spot, eyes only blinking back to the other.

_Ah, crap. If he refused, this will not be a success!_

"Hanamiya-kun..."

Catching Hanamiya off guard, the brown haired man grasp the other's shoulder like a happy kid while almost shouting, "Of course, I would like to!" Perhaps the sparkles and the puppy ears were only a product of Hanamiya's imagination, but he did not make a move to remove his hands on him. "I feel bad though, I was supposed to be the first one to ask you out, right?"

"It's nothing. Besides, it's only like chilling out from school and... Basketball."

"Still, coming from you... It's special for me."

_Will you look at that, has he become a sweet talker now?_ Hanamiya wanted to gag.

But rather, a light blush was dusting his cheeks.

_Not!_

"Friday, then! It's a date," Kiyoshi announced triumphantly.

* * *

"Hn. PMS over?"

"Shut up, fucker."

"I guess not." Hara popped his gum balloon. "It's been three days though."

Hanamiya glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Just checking you up. There's no practice recently."

**Pop.**  "I'm guessing we're free the whole week?"

Hanamiya did not answer.

"I'll be going now." Hara waved at him as he walked to the classroom's door. "Also, good luck on your new boyfriend."

Before he could smack down the head of his teammate, he was already gone.

_That little-_

_Boyfriend, huh? Don't make me laugh. That Kiyoshi will be gone for good this Friday._

* * *

"You'll be leaving early, Teppei?" Riko asked after whistling a ten minute break.

"Yeah, I will go home first to cook dinner for my grandparents, then meet up with someone."

Riko smiled. "I see. Take care then."

Hanamiya texted him last night about the location and the estimated time the latter could arrive. Not that Kiyoshi minded to wait for him. Hanamiya seemed to be busy, he coaches their basketball team after all.

_To find time to go out with me... Makes me so happy!_

Hyuuga watched his retreating back and shook his head.

"Poor guy."

* * *

"I arrived too early, I guess."

It was ten minutes past four, and the time Hanamiya set was five thirty. Obviously, Kiyoshi got too excited. He could probably pass the time though. Their meet up place is surrounded by arcade shops, fast food, a park, and a basketball court.

There were kids, he guessed were elementary students, playing basketball at the court, but merely occupying only a half and doing only as much as running, dribbling, and passing. They looked like having fun, though, giggling among themselves.

Kiyoshi suddenly missed his childhood.

He glanced on his watch. There was still a good hour more to wait.

* * *

"Furuhashi, guard Seto. He's widely open!"

"Matsumoto, strengthen that half ass defense. Yamazaki can easily pass through you!"

Hanamiya's barked his orders, his voice loudly ringing at the gym. He was planning to tire them to their bones today since he could notice that the few days off already made their movements lag.

Well, that and to buy some time.

It was only five thirty.

Still more hours to kill.

* * *

Already six in the evening, and yet...

Kiyoshi gazed at the crowd, scanning for that familiar face. It hasn't been that long pass their meeting time, but the giant was kind of anxious. There wasn't any message informing him of the other's lateness.

_Maybe, he couldn't find time to? He might be practicing right now. But he could have left early because he asked me himself to-_

_No, no, no no. What am I thinking? I feel so selfish to think that his time should only revolve around me._

_That's... Too much._

The sky was beginning to get dark with the wind picking up. The weather forecast earlier said there was possibility of rain. He came prepared for the worse. He just hoped Hanamiya brought an umbrella.

_Maybe I should remind him?_

Tapping Hanamiya's number, he sent a brief message.

* * *

Hanamiya wiped the sweat dripping down his chin. He growled when heard his phone ringing for the tenth time.

He knew too well it was Kiyoshi for it would be no other than him, of course.

Two hours.

Hanamiya was already keeping him waiting for two  _fucking_  hours.

But at the looks of texts Kiyoshi was sending him...

_The idiot is still there._

_Why?_

_Why won't you just leave?!_

An hour and a half ago, he already sent his teammates off. Now, it was just him at the gymnasium.

What he had in mind was to not leave until Kiyoshi send him angry messages for stalling him there. Then, Hanamiya would call him on line to mockingly accuse the former for falling into his trap.

_As if I wanted to go out with you in the first place, you oaf._

But then he was talking about Kiyoshi here, the guy who probably has the patience of a thousand men combined.

Whatever.

If Hanamiya would have to stay overnight at the gym, he would gladly do so.

He flipped his phone open. There were fifteen missed calls and two text messages. All from the same number.

He read the first one he received a few minutes passed six.

_**18:17** _

**From:**   _Kiyoshi Teppei_

**Subject:**

**Message Body:**

_It might rain later. Be sure to bring an umbrella, okay? :)_

**Message End**

_I don't have one with me, Aho._

The latest one, it seems, was only received a few minutes ago.

_**19:43** _

**From:**   _Kiyoshi Teppei_

**Subject:**

**Message Body:**

_Hanamiya-kun, where are you right now? You're not answering my calls. Ah, I know I'm annoying, but a blank reply will already do._

_I'm just worried about you._

_Sorry._

**Message End**

Hanamiya smirked.

_Worried... Huh?_

_..._

_...That was first._

Hanamiya's triumphant smirk was falling off his lips. But he should be grinning at his victory right now; successfully making the taller man fussing over nothing and all. Somehow, that should gave him satisfaction.

Right?

Right.

"Stupid, Kiyoshi."

_Damn you._

* * *

When eight thirty ticked, Hanamiya decided to leave the gym. He was granted permission to stay late with several lies as excuses, and so explaining tomorrow wouldn't be difficult.

As he walked outside, the evening sky was already rumbling and a light drizzle fell for a minute until it continued to a hard rain. By the looks of it, it seemed heavy and would not let up any later.

Ah. He can walk in the rain anyway.

The rain was kind of nice. It made him deaf to the world at least. For someone like him whose brain was always active and alert, the little privilege soothed him.

His things were already soaked thoroughly, but it was his last concern for now.

Besides, he still haven't call Kiyoshi to give him his supposed to be mocking.

Surprisingly, he couldn't find the energy to do so.

_**I'm just worried about you.** _

_**Sorry.** _

_Since when did I become so weak as to mull over a simple text?_

_Concern? I don't need that._

_I have been perfectly capable with myself._

_You are the last person I will be needing that from!_

It was upon his arrival when his current peace of mind was disturbed by a tall figure standing in front of his apartment, eyes lighting up as he turned to his direction.

The second Hanamiya blinked from shock was when he found his wet body wrapped around a warm one, enveloped against the broad chest and the familiar scent of the none other than Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Didn't you know how worried I am?!" Kiyoshi's voice was muffled on Hanamiya's hair.

"Don't scare me like that next time, okay?" It was barely audible, if not for the taller man's proximity.

Call Hanamiya crazy, but he swore Kiyoshi's embrace tightened around him.

He realized his own chest had constricted, in a good way, as if it was brimmed with a fuzzy warmth that made him addicted, craving for it more. His stupid excuse of a heart not even helping by beginning to beat as crazily as it can.

Hanamiya feared Kiyoshi might hear it.

Perhaps, it was a perfect romantic scene, a couple snuggled in each other as the rain was beating hard on them. The coldness of the water contrasting the heat they shared.

Beautifully ironic.

Hanamiya wished, for a brief moment, for all of this not to be an act. How wonderful would that be? To have this thing every day.

Maybe it's what they say. The taboo word that was never included in Hanamiya's vocabulary.

_Love._

At the same time, he wondered how badly it already fucked him up.

* * *

Kiyoshi draped a towel on Hanamiya once they arrived at the latter's apartment. He didn't mean to intrude, but the smaller man hadn't uttered a single word since.

The brown haired man thanked his instincts for checking up on the other in his apartment first despite berating with himself to go to Kirisaki Daichi instead. It was only for a few minutes when he had seen him on the way, looking like another person. It wasn't the usual Hanamiya who always had either a cocky grin, furrowed eyebrows, or a pissed off look. That time, he was unconsciously hugging himself, eyes hidden beneath his bangs, thoroughly wet from the rain.

Right at that moment, Kiyoshi knew he had to gather him in his arms, wanting to tell him it was going to be alright. Whatever it was.

Kiyoshi knew he was known an airhead. But it doesn't mean he is also insensitive with emotions and feelings.

"You better change your wet clothes. You'll get colds." Kiyoshi approached him but Hanamiya still hasn't make a single move. "Hanamiya-kun..."

Kiyoshi grabbed the towel instead and made it his job to pat dry the other's hair gently. "Just tell me if you think-" He was suddenly cut off when two hands grabbed his wrists firmly.

"Stop."

"Huh?"

Kiyoshi heard him exhaled, but refused to look up at him as he hid his eyes under the towel. "You win, alright. So drop the act now."

The Seirin's center was clueless about the statement. He felt Hanamiya's grip loosened as his own hands went slack to his sides.

Hanamiya removed the wet towel from his head, letting it fall down the floor. He looked up at the confused giant standing in front of him. "I already admit defeat," he muttered with a neutral face.

"I don't know what you're saying, Hanamiya."

"This." He mentioned with his hands gesturing at the air surrounding him. "Is all an elaborate scheme, right?" Kiyoshi was still not making a move on his spot. "You deserve my congratulations."

The brown haired man was slightly being left behind by Hanamiya's cryptic words, although his intuition was sending internal warnings that whatever was implied to him do not quite sound good.

"I hate you."

That, Kiyoshi already knew.

"And I hate you even more now."

The taller man visibly winced. If Hanamiya told him those in his usual manner with his leering face and all, Kiyoshi would have taken it lightly. It's the Hanamiya he know, after all. But coming from Hanamiya with a straight laced expression, it was a different matter.

He felt the smaller man taking one of his hand, guiding it towards his chest. Through Kiyoshi's large palm, he could perceive the thundering of Hanamiya's heartbeat like it would get out of control.

That came as a huge surprise.

"You should be satisfied enough, now that you know you successfully made  _this_ to me. Who would have thought, eh? That someone like me actually has a heart to begin with.

So before I could take this hatred to you to the next level, leave me now...

_...Please_."

All of it happened the whole past month.

Hanamiya did not heard of Kiyoshi again.

The latter did not show up anymore.

Not even a single text from him.

Nothing.

As if he simply vanished into thin air.

Hanamiya thought once he probably had jumped into conclusion, that the center meant it all for real.

_But he doesn't even bothered to justify himself, nor offer me any explanation. It's so fucking ridiculous for convincing myself that._

_Feel even more stupid for still thinking about that oaf until now._

He sure sounded like a maiden who couldn't get over a former boyfriend.

It made his skin crawl with disgust.

His team, who perhaps wanted to sentence themselves to death, blatantly pointed out he was beginning to become mellow.

And Hara, the one who maybe wished to go to hell first, nonchalantly added that it must be because of Iron Heart for having a contagious charm that even the Bad Boy wasn't immune from it.

Next time, they said, they wouldn't be surprised if Hanamiya showed up very cheerful and having sparkles and flowers behind him.

Or maybe looking like a lovesick puppy.

Hanamiya remembered the guffaw that followed.

He also remembered how he made them practice to death that they could hardly get up from the bed the next day.

Why was he affected anyway?

Unless, it was all true, that is.

"I wonder if this is what you call Karma?" he muttered half to himself, half to the tombstone imprinted with his mother's name.

It was kind of weird to be back again there since his first year in middle school. The last bouquet of flower he and his father gave her together was still present, the paper wrapping seemingly as withered as the dried daisies.

It was his last visit and the day he began to live alone in that empty and hollowed space he called an apartment.

The only place he considered home.

Hanamiya placed a basket of fresh yellow tulips on the grave. "With these, you should know why I am here today."

She used to read him meanings of flowers, back when he was young and she was alive and healthy. Apparently, she had taken too much liking on the colorful plants, and was very glad to bear a family name almost resembling the Japanese for the word flower.

And yellow tulips, according to her, means hopelessly in-love.

He smiled wryly.

So much for ignoring the obvious signals.

"Yeah, I think I love  _him_. That person I considered a bastard.

The person I  _hate_  the most in this world.

And I hate him a lot more for making me feel this way.

But maybe...

Just maybe...

I deserve this shit."

_Fuck. Now what, I'm crying?_

Hanamiya angrily wipe the slight dampness of his eyes. His emotional constraint was slowly crumbling apart that he wanted the earth to swallow him up. Good thing there wasn't anyone around currently.

Or so he thought.

"It's okay," a very familiar deep voice whispered on him, a hand encircling his waist to lean him against a broad chest and that suffocating scent. "Hanamiya-kun."

Kiyoshi blinked, scratching his head sheepishly once he retracted himself from the smaller man. "Uh, I must apologize, though. I wasn't able to be on touch lately." He blushed slightly. "Also, about the last time, I wanted to talk about it.

I-ah, how should I start?

Okay.

I was yet to plan my confession back then. I told myself that I should make myself deserve you first. You're really amazing, you know, being a brilliant coach and team captain and all. That's why I think the only way I can make myself somehow on par with you is to take that Winter Cup with my team.

I did not expected you to watch our game against Rakuzan. Well, maybe on a live telecast but not in actual, so when I saw you back then, I was very happy, really. Your presence made the victory all worth it for me. And so I thought that was the moment I've been waiting for.

I felt bad for having you ran away that time.

But happiness came back to me like a crashing wave when you accepted. Tehee."

Kiyoshi absently held Hanamiya's hands as he narrated. It was yet to dawn to him that he was doing all the talking. He continued.

"Um, last time, you clearly implied I was taking revenge on you or something.

I will be clearing this misunderstanding.

It wasn't an act, a revenge, or me taking out my grudge on you.

Sure, it made me less competitive in basketball, but Winter Cup ended well. We managed to emerge as victors.

Besides, I never thought of it any badly.

What do they call my kind... Masochist?" Kiyoshi chuckled at that. "But I think it was more than that."

After a beat, Hanamiya's lips parted.

And that was it.

No voice or whatsoever came out.

Just like a stupid gaping fish.

But he understand it now.

Understand it too much.

And it was completely overwhelming him.

"What are you doing here?" That was the most intellectual thing he could muster afterwards.

"Ah, I forgot to say. I have to ask around where your mother is. When I found her place, I keep visiting her these past few weeks. I'm always excited to talk to her that I also always forget to bring her flowers." Kiyoshi sighed to himself. "But today, I made sure to bring her one."

Kiyoshi crouched in front of the gravestone, setting pink carnations beside Hanamiya's yellow tulips. "The florist said they represent gratitude. Hanamiya-san, this is for you. My thanks for giving me someone like your son."

Hanamiya almost choked on his spit.

"What the fuck, Kiyoshi?!"

It did not even sounded irritated.

More like embarrassed, to say.

"What?" Kiyoshi turned to him confusedly. "She still hasn't given us her blessing. I ought to convince her more."

"Ha?"

"It's rude to take you out on a date without asking for your parent's approval first," the giant said too seriously. "Once I have your mother's approval, I will ask your father next."

_Is this man for real?_ Hanamiya thought incredulously.  _And he's treating me like a girl again!_

Crossing his arms, the smaller man straighten himself, "You know what? I think we should go-"

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"What now?"

"She finally agreed!" Kiyoshi announced loudly as if he just won the lottery. "Thank you, Hanamiya-san."

Hanamiya watched as Kiyoshi kept bowing in gratitude in front of his mother's grave. If he didn't know any better, he sworn he could have mistaken the brown haired man slightly touched in the head.

_This is already beyond being an airhead! There should be a fucking limit!_

Then again, he wouldn't mind having this airhead everyday.

"Tsk. Aho," he harrumphed.

Kiyoshi grinned at him. "I love you too."

Hanamiya's cheeks reddened.

So he smacked Kiyoshi in the head. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
